Mini historia: Sorpresa de fin de curso
by Millenie
Summary: Es el ultimo día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano y el momento perfecto para que sus amigos conozcan a su novio... Pero tienen pensado hacer una entrada triunfal. ¿Que pasará en la próxima clase de PE? Más de una sorpresa les esperan a los compañeros de nuestra chica sabia favorita. Reescritura de "Mini historia: Te presento a mi novio"
1. Chapter 1

****Vale, antes de el capitulo quiero aclarar algo:****

**Para aquellos que no me conocen esto es una reescritura de otro Fanfic que ya tenía publicado, si lo queréis leer está en mi perfil y se titula "Mini historia: Te presento a mi novio"**

* * *

**Los personajes que reconozcais pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**Escrito por Lily Carlier**

**Capitulo 1**

Los campistas suelen pensar que a los hijos de Atenea les gusta pasar el rato con algún libro o proyecto entre manos, y no están muy equivocados, pero de eso a que no nos importe pasar toda la mañana en un aula oyendo balbucear a un profesor sobre algo hay mucha diferencia, después de todo nosotros también tenemos dislexia e hiperactividad.

¿Sabes lo horrible que es no poderte mover cuando tienes energía como para alimentar una central eléctrica?

Bueno, eso tal vez sea una exageración (a no ser que seas cierta hija de Zeus), pero me entendéis, ¿verdad?

Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que cuando salí de la clase de Literatura estaba más que agradecida de que a continuación tuviera una hora de almuerzo.

Me acerqué a mi taquilla para descargar los libros y revisar mi móvil. Después de la increíble idea por parte de los hijos de Hefesto de crear teléfonos anti-mosntruo los campistas podemos mantenernos en contacto más fácilmente y en caso de problemas siempre podrá ir alguien ha echar una mano, práctico ¿no crees?. Tras comprobar el buzón de voz y los mensajes metí el móvil en el bolsillo y me encaminé hacía la cafetería. Llegué justo para ver a mis amigos Alice e Izumi sentarse en una mesa.

Alice era una chica pelirroja de vivaces ojos marrones, con tez blanca y una ligera capa de pecas que cubre su nariz. Muchas veces me he quedado mirando a mi amiga sin poder evitar compararla con una de esas muñecas de porcelana que se pueden encontrar en cualquier tienda de antigüedades. Pero no os dejéis engañar por esa cara de niña buena, si alguna vez habéis oído la frase "Pequeño pero matón" debéis saber que describe a Alice perfectamente. A pesar de su pequeña estatura la pelirroja no era alguien para tomarse a la ligera, no se es cinturón negro en Judo por tocarse la nariz, ¿sabéis?.

Por el contrario, Izumi, de padres japoneses, es un chico (¡He dicho chico! ¡Con "o"!) mucho más tranquilo y tímido. Su cuerpo delgado y su tamaño menudo hacen que constantemente le confundan con una chica, cosa que le molesta mucho. En momentos como ese aparece lo que nosotras cariñosamente llamamos el "Izumi oscuro", capaz de maldecir, gritar y patear todo lo que se encuentre en su camino. Izumi tiene cabello por los hombros negro y grandes ojos almendrados, que no ayudan a la hora de demostrar su verdadero género, pero es otra historia.

Les saludé con la mano y caminé hacia ellos. Alice parloteaba sobre la comida de la escuela "¿Puré?" decía "¡Esto más bien parece el vomito de mi perro!" y tras olfatear un poco su plato gritó asqueada "¡Incluso huele igual!"

Mientras tanto Izumi miraba con repulsión a su plato de... ¿esos son huevos? Reprimí un escalofrío y apoyé mi bandeja en la mesa, arrastrándome hacía el asiento. Frente a mi Alice apoyó los dos brazos sobre la mesa y me lanzó una sonrisa ladina, dejando al puré olvidado.

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó. La miré extraña unos segundos, haciendo que ella se impacientara y comenzara a rebotar ligeramente en la punta de sus pies. La di un pequeño empujón para que volviera a su asiento y me dejara alcanzar mi ensalada.

"¿Verdad el qué?"

Ella resopló, apartando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de su cara y volviendo a su sitio al otro lado de la mesa.

"Que Derek Maslow te ha pedido salir" contestó, haciendo que Izumi levantara la cabeza de su plato y nos mirara, de repente más interesado en la conversación.

"Si, es verdad. ¿Que importa?" Alice me miró con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿Que qué tiene de importante? ¡Es Derek Maslow!" gritó "Por favor, dime que no lo has rechazado..." Se volvió a colocar sobre la mesa, esta vez medio tumbada y con las manos frente a su cabeza a modo de ruego.

"¿Que otra cosa iba ha hacer?" Ahora era el turno de Izumi para mirarme asombrado, aunque más discretamente que la pelirroja a su lado, que ya había vuelto a su posición inicial.

"¿No lo has pensado ni un poco?" preguntó él.

"No"

"¿Y por qué?" volvió a inquirir.

"No estoy interesada" y con eso me metí el tenedor en la boca, soportando las ganas de escupir la ensalada y lavarme la lengua con jabón.

Alice volvió a mirarme, esta vez más seria que las veces anteriores.

"¿Eres lesbiana?" cuestionó, sin un rastro de burla en su voz.

Estuve a punto de escupirle la lechuga en la cara. Vale, no me esperaba esa pregunta. Alcancé una botella de agua que Izumi me proporcionaba y bebí un gran trago. Alice me miraba expectante.

Respiré hondo antes de contestar "No, no soy lesbiana" Ella dejó caer las manos y la cabeza sobre la mesa a modo de derrota.

"¿Entonces por qué? No te entiendo Annabeth" se lamentó "Eres guapa, atlética, inteligente, casi todos los chicos del instituto se mueren por tus huesos, pero siempre que alguno se te declara... ¡Zas! Lo rechazas al instante, sin ni siquiera pensártelo dos veces, ¿Sabes a cuantas chicas les gustaría estar en tu lugar?"

Miré a mis dos amigos, que a su vez me observaban como si fuera un gran rompecabezas.

"Ya os lo he dicho, no me interesan esas cosas. No necesito ser popular, o tener un novio popular en este caso, para ser feliz" Les sonreí tranquilamente, observando las expresiones que pasan por sus rostros "Además, he rechazado a Derek por que yo-"

Estaba a pinto de terminar la frase cuando noté una vibración en el bolsillo. Saqué el móvil de mis vaqueros y rápidamente revisé los mensajes, dejando a dos adolescentes mirándome expectantes.

****[¡Hey Chica Sabia! Ya hemos hablado con Artemis y Chiron. Todo está solucionado. Nos vemos en unos días. ¡Besos!]****

Una ligera risita escapó de mis labios antes de que Izumi me devolviera a la realidad.

"¿Que es lo que decías, Annie?" Estaba tan sorprendida por la repentina voz que incluso pasé por alto el odioso apodo.

"¿Qué?" Estúpidamente pregunté "Oh, nada. Solo decía que lo he rechazado por que..." __Vamos cerbero__, pensé, __búscate una buena excusa__"... porque no me gusta la gente hipócrita" __Bueno, al menos no es una mentira___._

Me encogí un poco en mi asiento, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que se hubieran creído mis palabras. _Como haya estropeado el plan estoy muerta._

Alice sonrió y se dejó caer en el banco, reanudando su diatriba sobre el puré. Solté un suspiro al ver que ella me había creído, pero al girarme a mirar a Izumi me di cuenta de que con él no había tenido tanta suerte.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuándo el timbre sonó, indicando así el final del almuerzo. Recogí mis platos y salí de la cafetería acompañada de mis amigos y muy aliviada de que Izumi no indagara más, aunque su mirada decía que esto no quedaría así.

__En unos días todo habrá acabado__, me recordé. Y con eso puse rumbo a clase de Matemáticas.

* * *

****¡Capitulo 1 allá va!****

****Llevaba bastante queriendo reescribir esta historia y por fin que tengo tiempo entre las manos (Demasiado, estoy taaaan aburrida) me he puesto ha ello.****

****Es ligeramente diferente a la historia original que escribí, pero al fin y al cabo la trama es la misma y por si alguien se lo pregunta: No, Izumi no tiene un enamorado de Annabeth. Solo para aclararlo.****

**Espero vuestros Reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Historia escrita por Lily Carlier.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que iban de un aula a otra. Los gritos de los alumnos se perdían entre el barullo de voces y música que provenía de todas partes, pero entre tanto jaleo no me sorprendía que aún se pudiera diferenciar claramente la voz de Alice por encima de todas las demás, arrastrándonos a Annabeth y a mí por todo el lugar.

"¡Oh, oh! ¡Tenemos que ver eso!"

"¡Mirad, mirad!"

"¡Ahora por esté otro lado!"

"¡Quiero entrar ahí!"

No podía determinar si esta había sido una buena o una mala idea por parte del director, y es que, durante los últimos tres días del curso, toda la primera planta y el gimnasio de la escuela se habían convertido en una zona de actividades. La mayoría de aulas estaban ocupas por talleres o concursos, también juraría haber visto algún alumno anunciando una cafetería en algún lado.

Al parecer él director había invitado a una serie de campamentos y escuelas de actividades para que ayudaran a organizar todo el asunto, así que no solo teníamos a nuestros propios adolescentes sobre excitados correteando por todo el lugar, sino que también a los adolescentes sobre excitados de otras personas.

Si, definitivamente una mala idea.

Entré al aula que Alice acababa de señalar (la quinta del día) con Annabeth pisándome los talones. Al parecer el aula de Plástica se había convertido en (redoble de tambores, por favor) un taller de Arte. Viva la originalidad.

Resoplé ante la idea de tener que dibujar algo y miré a mí alrededor. La habitación seguía más o menos igual que cuando la utilizábamos para dar clase, tal vez con menos pupitres y más espacio, pero por lo demás no había cambiado.

Había dos o tres personas en atriles dispersadas por todo el cuarto, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue una chica pelirroja que se sentaba junto a la ventana, dándole los últimos toques a su cuadro. Ella tenía el pelo extremadamente rizado enganchado con un pincel en la nuca, algunos mechones cubriéndola el rostro. Tenía la ropa cubierta de pintura, pero no estaba seguro de si era a propósito o no. No podía evitar mirarla con cuidado, la forma en la que se mordía los labios en la concentración, su forma segura de mover las manos sobre el papel, el ligero hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla cuando me sonreía… Espera, ¿Qué?

Parpadeé sorprendido al darme cuenta de que me había quedado mirando como un tonto. Sonreí tímidamente de vuelta y solo en ese momento pude ver con claridad su rostro repleto de pecas y sus vibrantes ojos verdes que me observaban con diversión. Estaba a punto de acercarme para decir algo cuando sentí a alguien tirar de mi manga. Me giré apretando los dientes, hacía la persona que todavía seguía tirándome de la camiseta sin descanso.

A mi lado estaba Alice, _cómo no_, pensé.

"¿Qué?" la espeté. Ella simplemente me miró con el ceño fruncido y un ligero mohín en sus labios, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacía la puerta.

"Nos vamos" declaró. Yo solo pude seguirla en silencio, asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Miré a Annabeth en busca de ayuda, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera algo que yo no.

Dejé de preocuparme por el extraño comportamiento de Alice en cuanto la vi volver a su forma habitual y comenzar a hablar con Annabeth.

La siguiente vez que nos detuvimos no fue por mucho tiempo. Alice nos había arrastrado hacía el taller de Jardinería en (otra vez, sorpresa, sorpresa) el invernadero.

Al abrir las puertas nos encontramos con un espectáculo de lo más extraño: un chico en muletas correteaba de un lado a otro con unas extrañas flautas en las manos haciendo yo que sé qué a las flores. Me acerqué a uno de los maceteros para poder ver lo que tenía plantado, pero antes de conseguir acercarme lo suficiente la flor se estiró, abrió su boca (¡tiene boca!) e intentó alcanzarme para pegarme un mordisco en la nariz.

Miré con asombro a lo que yo pensaba era una margarita antes de que el chico de las flautas viniera corriendo hacía mi. Él se rió nerviosamente, casi como si soltara un balido, después chasqueó los dedos en frente de mi cara y me pidió por favor que no me acercara a las plantas carnívoras. Caminé hacía el otro lado de la habitación, preguntándome porque había intentado tocar la flor en un principio. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí un grito proveniente de la puerta del invernadero, una chica arrastraba por las orejas a otras dos personas, gemelos supuse, que gritaban por misericordia.

"¡Vosotros dos ya podéis arreglar todo esto!" les espetó "¿¡Como se os pudo ocurrir gastar una broma de este tipo!? ¿¡Sabéis todos los problemas en los que nos podríais meter!?"

Ellos murmuraron algo que no alcancé a oír, y el gemelo más bajo le dio un codazo al otro, incitándolo a hacer algo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la chica volvió a gritar.

"¡Eso no me importa ahora! ¡Quiero que arregléis este desastre lo antes posible! ¡Él no puede hacerse cargo de todo!"

Él chico de las muletas paró en seco para mirar fijamente a la chica, que ahora le señalaba. El movió los pies nervioso antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Annabeth se me acercó corriendo, poniendo una cara difícil de describir y nos arrastró a Alice y a mí fuera de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo y alejándonos del invernadero lo más rápido posible.

Todavía no me podía creer que todo eso había ocurrido en menos de dos minutos.

Miré a mis dos amigas, fijándome finalmente en Alice, que ya se preparaba para volver a salir corriendo a otro taller. Antes de que consiguiera volver a arrastrarnos de un lado a otro tome la iniciativa y salí del edificio de la escuela tomando rumbo hacía el patio. Busqué con la mirada algún banco que estuviera a la sombra antes de sentarme, las chicas colocándose a mí lado.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Todavía podía oír los gritos y el alboroto que salía de la escuela, pero no le presté atención y me intenté concentrar en el sonido del viento rozando contra las hojas.

Mi tranquilidad no duró demasiado cuando un suspiró salió de los labios de la pelirroja a mi lado. Abrí un ojo para encontrarme con un par almendrados observarme. Alice volvió suspirar ruidosamente, extendiendo su cuerpo sobre mis piernas y volviendo a exhalar. Oí una ligera risa procediendo de mi derecha, dónde Annabeth estaba actualmente, mirándonos divertida.

"Creo que se aburre" Me dijo, haciendo alusión a la chica tirada en mí regazo.

"¿No me digas?" repliqué sarcásticamente, desembarazándome de Alice.

"He oído que van a hacer un taller de combate en el gimnasio" Comentó la rubia despreocupadamente. Con ese comentario Alice saltó del banco mirándonos con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"¿¡Y a que esperamos!?" gritó mientras se ponía en marcha, un ligero trote en sus pasos. Me puse en pie, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Annabeth, a lo que ella respondió sacándome la lengua.

Después de dejar mi ropa en la taquilla y salir al gimnasio no pude contener mi asombro ante lo que veía, era casi como si me hubiera transportado a otra época: columnas griegas adornaban las paredes, el suelo estaba recubierto por una ligera capa de arena y las gradas decoradas como si fueran de piedra, dándole el aspecto de un antiguo coliseo. Unos metros por delante podía diferenciar una hilera de dianas y junto a ellas todo un arsenal de armamento esperando a ser usado: arcos, flechas, dagas, lanzas, espadas y varios objetos más que no conseguía diferenciar.

El gimnasio estaba más lleno de lo que pensé, con varios alumnos de cursos superiores y algún que otro junior también.

Estaba caminando un poco, buscando a las chicas, cuando me tope contra alguien. En seguida comencé a disculparme, pero cuando levanté la cabeza y me encontré cara a cara con el entrenador Russó las palabras murieron en mi boca.

"Sr. Arakawa, sería mejor si para la próxima tuviera más cuidado, no queremos que se haga daño ¿verdad?" Sonrió él y con eso se alejó.

Reprimí un escalofrío, ese hombre me ponía los pelos de punta. El entrenador era un hombre en sus cincuenta, feo, calvo y barrigón, que siempre se anda metiendo con sus alumnos. No es fácil cogerle cariño y creo que él último alumno que lo hizo acabó ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

"¿Estás bien?" Rápidamente me giré, lanzando sobre mi hombro a la persona que me había hablado, para luego parpadear y mirar a una Alice muy sorprendida tirada en el suelo.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" pregunté frenético, mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantase.

Ella me miró seria mientras agarraba la mano que le ofrecía, para luego hacerme una llave y acabar yo también tirado en el suelo.

"Sí, ahora estoy perfectamente" contestó con una sonrrisilla.

Annabeth nos ayudó a levantarnos, y luego los tres caminamos hacia las gradas, dónde el entrenador estaba reuniendo a los alumnos.

"Muy bien monstruos" comenzó "Este taller va a ser impartido por algunos alumnos de uno de los campamentos invitados, al parecer llevan años practicando y son 'profesionales' " hizo una mueca y comillas ante esa palabra "por lo que debéis mostrarles respeto y blah, blah, blah, ¿entendido?"

El profesor nos escrutó con la mirada y luego se paró en Casandra, que tenía la mano levantada.

"¿Sí, Srta. Williams?" la preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

_¿Qué demonios hace Casandra y su séquito aquí? _Miré hacía Annabeth y Alice, que al parecer se preguntaban lo mismo que yo. Casandra es la típica niña rica y malcriada que tiene que obtener todo lo que quiere. Sé que suena a típica película de adolescentes, pero es la verdad. Al parecer la han expulsado de tantas escuelas que sus padres han decidido mandarla a un instituto público para que escarmiente.

Ella es una chica muy guapa, no lo voy a negar, pero todo lo que tiene de belleza le falta de cerebro y tampoco es que ella pueda compensarlo con el deporte, ya que lo odia. De ahí mi cuestión sobre por qué está en un taller de combate.

"¿Cuándo va a llegar el bom- , quiero decir, el profesor?"

Y aquí está mi respuesta. _¿Es que está chica solo piensa en chicos guapos o qué?_ Estaba a punto de pedirle una contestación a Annabeth (ella lo suele saber todo) cuándo las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, revelando tres figuras a contra luz.

* * *

**Tan-Tan-Taan!~**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo dos, espero que os guste. Es más largo que el primero, tiene cuatro páginas y 1787 palabras, en un principio quería llegar hasta el mismo punto en el que acaba el capitulo dos de la historia original, pero es que se me empezaba ha hacer muy largo y lo quería publicar lo antes posible, por lo que probablemente esta versión tenga un capítulo más que la original, pero no estoy muy segura.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos! :)**

**P.D.: Sé que Travis y Connor no son gemelos, es lo que Izumi opina, no yo xD**


End file.
